ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Morro
Morro is a primary antagonist in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He was Sensei Wu's first student and the Elemental Master of Wind. Morro was banished to the Cursed Realm after his death long ago, but escaped during the second Serpentine War when Garmadon opened the portal. Once freed, Morro took possession of Lloyd's body, intending to free his master. History Early Life While Morro and a few other children were rummaging through the monastery's trash bins, he was discovered by Wu. The young sensei took pity on him and gave the boy food, as well as offering to train him in the ways of the Ninja. He was considered by Wu to be the perfect student as he undertook any obstacle his sensei would throw at him. Morro was eventually gifted a kite by Wu and by playing with it discovered that he was the next Elemental Master of Wind. Upon this revelation, Wu revealed that he believed Morro was to be the Green Ninja. Unfortunately, Morro became arrogant with the thought of the Green Ninja's power, though was dismayed to find that the Golden Weapons did not react with him, a sign that would indicate the true Green Ninja. The Master of Wind became obsessed to prove his master and destiny wrong, and left the monastery, declaring that he would never return until he found the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. He eventually journeyed to the Caves of Despair where he became trapped in a cave with a kethanol geyser and died. His spirit was then banished to the Cursed Realm, where he pledged his service to The Preeminent. The Corridor of Elders As Garmadon opened the portal to the Cursed Realm intending to unleash the Anacondrai Generals, Morro was able to escape. While the Ninja celebrated their victory after the second Serpentine War, a small dark tornado appeared in the sky carrying Morro inside. Winds of Change Morro made his way to the Ninjago Museum of History where the Allied Armor of Azure was being kept. He possessed the Night Watchman, then called Steep Wisdom and requested for Lloyd to come. When the true Green Ninja arrived at the museum, Morro - still in the body of the Watchman - lead Lloyd to a backroom where he attempted to attack him with a sledgehammer. The watchman was soon buried under several boxes and Morro left his body to possess several other things in the room, such as a portrait of Chen and a Serpentine statue. After weakening the Green Ninja, he took possession of Lloyd himself. With the Allied Armor and in control of the Green Ninja's body, Morro journeyed to Steep Wisdom to seek the staff of the First Spinjitzu Master, now carried by his former Sensei. He faced the Ninja for the first time, using his power of Wind to easily defeat them. Yet, before he was able to obtain the staff, Wu and the Ninja escaped in the Destiny's Bounty. Undeterred, Morro summoned his Elemental Dragon to chase after them. Ghost Story Morro quickly caught up to the flying vessel and boarded it, defeating Cole and Jay with ease. He used Lightning to cripple the ship's autopilot and descended into its lower level where he defeated Zane. Morro almost succeeded in throwing Kai out of the vessel, though was distracted when Wu threw his staff out the window. As it was the Morro's true objective, he summoned his Elemental Dragon once again and used it to retrieve the staff. Morro flew to a nearby tavern where he satisfied himself with a drink before interrupting a biker's pool game to decipher the message on the staff. Angered at his action, the biker and his friends surrounded Morro, though the ghost used the Allied Armor to summon Wrayth, and the two defeated the bikers with ease. He then instructed the Chain Master to deal with the Ninja while he located Sensei Yang's Airjitzu scrolls. Upon arriving at the Ancient Library of Domu where the Airjitzu scrolls were kept, Morro was enraged to find that the thief, Ronin, had already stolen them and fled to Stiix. He stormed out of the building, but not before he gave one of the guards his autograph and took a selfie with them. Stiix and Stones Morro soon arrived at a hill overlooking Stiix and summoned Soul Archer to aid him in his quest, as Lloyd was beginning to fight his possession. The two descended into the city and confronted Ronin at his shop. Unfortunately, the Ninja arrived and Morro ordered Soul Archer to hide so they could locate the scroll. Once the Ninja succeeded, Morro summoned several more ghosts and chased after Ronin, eventually claiming the Airjitzu scroll. He in turn was pursued by Kai though used the martial art to ascend into the air where he summoned his Elemental Dragon and escaped. The Temple on Haunted Hill Morro used the Armor to release Bansha and Ghoul Tar from the Cursed Realm, hoping that they would be able to decipher the next symbol on the staff. Bansha revealed that it was the Sword of Sanctuary, kept hidden in the Cloud Kingdom, which was only accessible from the Blind Man's Eye. As the only way to reach the phenomenon was to ascend the Wailing Alps, Morro ordered his forces to the Samurai X Cave, intending to possess one of the Ninja's mechs. Yet, before they could take one of the mechs, the ghosts were ambushed by Nya in her Samurai Mech. While she was unable to damage the ghosts, the samurai succeeded in destroying the Allied Armor, thus destroying the way for Morro to summon reinforcements. Ghoul Tar quickly possessed the mech however, turning it into Mech-enstein, and the ghosts chased Nya and Ronin from the cave. Unfortunately, it soon began to rain and the Master of Wind summoned his Elemental Dragon to head to the Wailing Alps. Peak-a-Boo Morro used the Mech-enstien to ascend the Wailing Alps, though at the same time Lloyd was growing stronger and fighting the possession. Upon realizing they were being followed by the Ninja, Morro was encouraged to abandon Lloyd's body by his companions, though the Master of Wind reminded them that only a Spinjitzu Master could find the tomb. He did, however, allow Bansha to create an avalanche, and the ghosts continued their ascent. As they neared the Hanging Temple, the ghosts discovered that the Ninja had survived the avalanche and were climbing even faster. Morro abandoned the mech and ordered his allies to stop them while he continued climbing. Yet, even after calming the winds that plagued the mountain, Morro failed in reaching the Blind Man's Eye. Kingdom Come With his failure and Lloyd's continued resistance, Morro became increasingly agitated. However, Bansha quickly made contact with Fenwick, the head writer in Cloud Kingdom, and made a deal with him to let them in the back way. Morro was shown to where the sword was kept and upon retrieving it, encountered the Ninja. Due to being able to see their next move within the blade's reflection however, Morro was able to dodge their attacks and escape back to Ninjago. Yet the Ninja followed, quickly catching up to them, and with Lloyd gaining control of his body momentarily, lost the sword to Kai. The Crooked Path Morro and his ghost companions moved to Stiix were they took up residence in the remains of Ronin's pawn shop. Bansha then contacted the mercenary, ordering him to bring them the Sword of Sanctuary in exchange for his curse being removed. Ronin soon arrived with the sword in hand and after Ghoul Tar made sure it wasn't fake, presented it to Morro. The Master of Wind used it to determine the location of the tomb, though went behind the mercenary's back and possessed him. With Ronin's body, he contacted the Ninja and lead them on a false trail to the Caves of Despair. After the message was sent, he left Ronin and Lloyd, leaving for the real location of the tomb. Grave Danger Taking possession of Lloyd once more, Morro journeyed to the tomb with the Sword of Sanctuary and passed all of the traps, eventually meeting up with the Ninja and dueling with them. Soon, he was fooled by Kai and was trapped, but escaped and caught up to the Ninja at the First Spinjitzu Master's resting spot, holding an extremely weakened Lloyd in one arm and threatening to hurt him if they didn't give up the Realm Crystal. After a while of stalling, Kai intended to fool the ghost again, coming out as a success and only backfiring when Lloyd was sent plummeting into a river, drifting away and leaving the Fire Ninja and Cole to save him while Zane and Jay took care of Morro. The Master of Wind was too clever for them, however, and escaped with both the crystal and the sword in his hands. Curse World - Part I Curse World - Part II Morro fought Lloyd for the Realm Crystal, as they journeyed through the Underworld, the Dark Realm, Cloud Kingdom, and Chima. Morro was able to get rid of Lloyd and get back with the Realm Crystal. When Nya used her Water powers and made The Preeminent sink into the ocean, Morro was pulled towards the ocean by her too. He used his Wind too keep him from getting killed, and Wu came on his Dragon to help him. Morro gave Wu the Realm Crystal and stated that Wu "could only save those who wanted to be saved", and sank into the water. Description Morro's appearance consists of long black hair that in his youth had a green streak dyed into it. He also has dark markings around his eyes that bear resemblance to those found on a corpse after the death of the body. He even possesses these markings while in control of another host body. Personality In his past he was shown to be rather patient up until Sensei Wu tested him. He is also seen to be jealous as well, as noted by his behavior while dueling Lloyd in the Museum, and his disgust and rage in confronting the one who attained his spurned, youthful dream of becoming the Green Ninja. He also is very narrow-minded, focused, and determined. However, despite his gifts in strategy, his narrow-mindedness and inability to let go of anything is likely his greatest personal flaw. He was determined to prove destiny wrong after he was discovered to not be the Green Ninja. With his aggrandized sense of identity taken, Morro took out his disappointment in a state of denial and rage. In his youth, he had a very close father-son-like relationship with Sensei Wu, which while rather healthy and positive for them in the beginning, it quickly took a nosedive after the revelation that Morro was not destined to be the Green Ninja, which caused Morro to become bitter and resentful, and caused him to abandon Wu and the Monastery. This also showcased Morro's determined and ambitious side, as well his inability to cope with disappointment. He is also shown to be somewhat unstable in his inability to face failure. His failed dreams in life and attempts to live them out as a ghost show that his determination is limitless, although it has clearly driven him hopelessly insane. He is also shown to be manipulative, trying to buy time by telling Lloyd that his father still lives on in the Cursed Realm, and that destroying the Realm Crystal would cost him his chance of saving his father. However, Morro used this information merely to stall until the Preeminent could drag Lloyd into the Cursed Realm, herself. He is also pathologically incapable of letting go of a grudge. This is seen in his constant mocking of Lloyd and his references to his shattered dreams of becoming the Green Ninja. He blames Wu and fate for this, and it is ultimately what lead him to his demise in the Caves of Despair. Abilities and weapons Possessing, Wind, Elemental Dragon. Morro was a prodigy as child in both the martial arts and the use of his elemental powers. In combat he is capable of dominating the battle field by inhibiting the movements of his opponents with powerful cyclones and gales of wind, which consistently throw his enemies off guard. He can use this to great effect, as he can interfere with the ability to use Spinjitzu. He is even strong enough to use the winds to trap the Destiny's Bounty through the creation of a vacuum. He can even augment his speed and agility by decreasing the wind resistance around his body, allowing him to get the drop on his foes with unforeseen velocity and volatility in his movements. He even displayed a level of control over his powers in his youth that no other Elemental Master besides Lloyd has ever demonstrated, marking him as a prodigy at a precariously young age. His tactics tend to involve viciously tossing his opponents around like rag dolls, seemingly enjoying their pain, and interfering with their movements. Possessing Lloyd, he is also capable of summoning an Elemental Power Dragon, which seems to be capable of unleashing massive blasts of destructive green energy. Ninjago.com description Coming soon Notes *In the credits of "The Corridor of Elders," Morro is referred to as "Ghost General." *Whoever Morro possesses, will have his voice instead of the possessed, with the one exception of Ronin, which indicates that he may only willingly replace the voice. *In "Ghost Story," Morro was able to shoot green Lightning. It is unknown if it's one of his abilities or if he was channeling Lloyd's elemental power. Appearances * 70732 City of Stiix (Evil Green Ninja) * 70736 Attack of the Morro Dragon (Evil Green Ninja) * 70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty * 70744 Airjitzu Morro Flyer (No cape) *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **"The Corridor of Elders" **"Winds of Change" **"Ghost Story" **"Stiix and Stones" **"The Temple on Haunted Hill" **"Peak-a-Boo" **"Kingdom Come" **"The Crooked Path" **"Grave Danger" **"Curse World - Part I" **"Curse World - Part II" *''Fallen Ninja'' Gallery Morro1.png|Morro's minifigure MorroCom.png|In the Ninjago commercial Morro.png MorroSava.png LittleMorro.png MorroSkull.png|The remains of Morro's mortal body Morro44.png MorroArmor.png Kai45.png MorroPulls.png MorroSwords.png MorroLightning.png MorroWrayth.png 4Ghosts.png MorroTeam.png MorroError.png|Morro after failing to get to the Blind Man's Eye Morro41.png MorroTVAir.png|Morro doing Airjitzu MorroInfo.png Morro51.png Evil Green Ninja Concepts.png|Concept Art for Morro when possessing Lloyd. Fgegv.PNG|Morro before his death Category:Characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Airjitzu Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Wind Category:Main Antagonists Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:Elemental masters Category:Deceased